


Cold Comfort

by Zuzuma



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Harsh Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuma/pseuds/Zuzuma
Summary: Cross and Murder are trapped in a cave together after an ambush during a mission. What's worse is that the temperatures are lowering by the minute and they are injured as well. Even though they don't know each other well, they have to get along to escape, if they can that is.
Relationships: Slight Crightmoss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Cold Comfort

It was very cold, but that was an understatement at this point; it was also very dusty from the recent collapse of the rock. Murder checked the entrance of the cave to see if there was a way out while Cross stood back, making sure he was not in the way any more than he already was today. There wasn’t much room left for them as the area left after the collapse was somewhere around thirty feet in diameter and the ceiling was roughly seven foot tall. After waiting a bit, Cross noticed Murder sighed and turned to him with a frown. He didn’t have to say anything else at this point. They were trapped, in this cave…during a blizzard no less, till someone would find them. Since they were both weak from exhaustion and injured as well, chances of them getting out on their own was small to none.

Oh the irony. They, along the other members of their crew, came to cause harm and chaos to the individuals of this AU, however no one expected a surprise attack from the ‘Star Sans’. Apparently the ‘Bad Sans’ had become predictable in their attack patterns so it was easy for the good guys to set up a trap for them. It worked with a huge success, trapping Error and Nightmare in bindings, injuring many of the crew and weakening the rest of them which ultimately caused the group to scatter. Cross and Murder escaped together to the south of Snowdin, where a blizzard strike up and unfortunately forced them into an unstable cave, which had caved in around them and so on. ‘_We are so screwed’_ Cross heard Chara say, but did not make a comment on.

Cross held his broken arm close to him, which dangled like a ragdoll. Murder, noticing this, walked over and pulled Cross toward him by the front of his coat, and started undoing it despite Cross trying to pull away. “Stop that” Murder dryly commented, still fiddling with the belts as he was having a hard time with them.

“It’s cold.” Cross growled.

“No shit”

“I want my coat on.”

“Need to fix that arm” Murder said as he finally got one of the belts off and was working on the other ones, his voice harsh as it was becoming raw from the cold. Cross, still in pain, hissed at Murder’s harsh treatment but did saw the wisdom of his thinking. After Cross’s help in getting the coat, belts, and shirt off, Murder used the shirt and belts as a cast and sling, part of the belt hanging off of Cross’s neck for support. Then the gently slid the coat back on Cross’s body so that he’ll stay warm. While doing this, Cross did notice that he had one broken rib on but mostly bruising on his torso, which is why he felt like a used punching bag. Once done, Cross looked at Murder suspiciously, hoping that maybe Murder got away with minor injuries until he realized that Murder’s right eye was not lit up.

“Dude” Cross quickly said, noticing that his voice was dry as well as he tried to catch Murder’s attention. Murder looked at him confused until Cross asked, “Your eye? How is it?” Then he turned away and stared somewhere else. “Oh come on. You helped me out, let me help you out” Cross said in aggravation, however Murder walked away to inspect the surroundings of the cave. Cross sighed, knowing how much of a lone wolf Murder was but this was ridiculous. ‘_I mean, sure, we never really spoke to each other casually but doesn’t he know that I want to help out?’_

‘_Leave him be. He’s a weirdo anyway.’ _Chara said

Cross ignored Chara as he sat down on the ground and against the wall, and shivered, noticing how much colder it was getting. He watched Murder do…whatever he was doing, seeing as though there wasn’t much else to do, before thinking about a particular different topic. He tried pushing the idea to the back of his mind as time passed, but it became a nagging feeling that he couldn’t get rid of.

“Hey…Murder?” Cross asked quietly while Murder was still investigating the rock pile. Murder made a small verbal noise of acknowledgement that he heard Cross despite not looking at him. “You can’t teleport out, can you?”

“No shit Sherlock, otherwise I would- _we _would be gone long time ago” Murder said, and then asked, “Can you?”

“No…too weak” Cross admitted weakly. He had put so much effort into getting him and his teammates away that he depleted most of his magical energy; he assumed that the same would apply to Murder only Murder wasn’t so much of a team player. ‘_He was probably trying to kill Ink or Dream in all honesty. Or free Nightmare.’_

_‘Or dust anything’ _Chara added.

_‘Hush’_

“…how bad of shape are you in, Murder?” Cross asked.

“Depends. Why?” Murder counter-asked in response, being on the defensive.

“Can you fight if we get into trouble?” Cross asked, his eyes serious as he stared at his teammate, knowing that the other wouldn’t return his gaze. Despite the situation right now, Cross wanted to be absolutely sure of what both of them were able to do if they did get out. Murder didn’t say anything at first, but he did stop what he was doing and think about his answer. He then asked, “You still got your knife?”

“Yeah?”

“Then I can fight”

“Can you even use it?”

“If it’s a weapon, I can use it.”

Cross let out a relieved sigh when he heard this, while Chara made a drily comment, _‘I wouldn’t be so relieved about that statement._’

‘_Will you just hush!” _Cross thought to Chara.

‘_Fine. Have fun with Dusty in there while you freeze to death. Oh, excuse me, while **we** freeze to death.’ _Cross rolled his eyes in annoyance. Meanwhile Murder continued with what he was originally doing, carefully checking the foundations of each rock without forcing any of the individual pieces out of place. Cross watched Murder carefully and said, “That’s a bad idea.”

Murder paused and said, “Excuse me?”

“It’s a bad idea. You’ll cause a cave in.”

“And you would know this because?”

“Survival training”

“And tell me, wise one, how would we stay warm then?”

“I…don’t remember”

Murder finally turned around and faced Cross directly, a little irritated yet fully expecting some kind an explanation from Cross. Cross sighed and said, “First, I never got far in class. Second, I wasn’t exactly good in this sort of training. Third, I’ve never had to apply this in real life before!”

“Tch!” Murder said while continuing once again, paying no regard with what Cross once said before approaching the collapsed entrance. “H-hey! Did you not hear what I say?” Cross asked in worry

‘_He heard how much of an idiot you are’_

_‘Shut up Chara!’_

“You’re going to get us killed Murder!”

“You’re not the boss of me!”

“…”

“…What now?”

“…Do you think Nightmare is okay?” Cross asked, shifting in his jacket more to find any more warmth. He kept thinking back to those bonds that Nightmare got himself trapped in. It felt so obvious now how exposed they were, but at the time the plan seemed simple, perfect and easy. Cross tried to rush in when everything went south and save Nightmare, but took a direct hit from Ink’s paintbrush; to those who are unaware how that feels, imagine a nine inch thick steel rod hitting you without wind resistance. It was probably the main reason for Cross’s broken arm too as he couldn’t fight well after that.

Cross noticed that Murder did not answer his question. Murder was now messing with rocks, much to Cross’s uneasiness, however he did not bother Murder about it again; he did ask Murder his other question from before. “Murder…do you think…Nightmare is okay?”

“Boss is fine. If anything, he’s more upset than hurt. He’s probably giving the ‘Star Sans’ hell right now. You know how he is.”

‘_You know…I never thought about that.’_ Cross smiled and laughed a little, thinking about the small amount of hilarity that was going on right now, with Dream, Ink, and Blue being shaken violently in the tendrils of a pissed-off octopus monster while all other ‘Star San’ allies ran for their lives, crying out in fear and worry. From the way that Murder started giggling too, he was thinking the same exact thing.

Cross started coughing, shivering in his coat. It has gotten colder. He looked to Murder as well, who was shaky as well. “Damn it. We need to get out of here now. The blizzard might be on top of us.”

“At least…we ain’t in it” Cross replied quietly, however Murder countered, “No offense, but we are in it! And worse? **We can’t get warm**. This cave may be blocking the wind but not the cold, and it’ll be our graves before long.”

“Surely we won’t be in here forever…” Cross whine as he looked Murder, however the taller skeleton only stared at him solemnly. Cross looked at him, and said with a hoarse voice, “I mean, the others are probably looking for us right now.” Murder said nothing, but everything with his expression, from the narrowing of his eyes, the frowning of his lips, and the solemn gaze told Cross that Murder knew otherwise. “N-no! We help them escape! We fought back against the ‘Star Sans’! We’ve been loyal to Nightmare!” Again Murder said nothing and walked away toward the entrance of the cave, still heavily blocked. Cross felt tears come from his eyes sockets and asked quietly, “They wouldn’t leave us in this world to die…would they?”

_‘…Ink left us in our world to die…why wouldn’t Nightmare be any different…after all…we’re just employees to him.’_ Despite the truth that Chara had to say, Cross needed Murder to say something, anything really, to affirm what he believed in. Finally Murder answered, but not the answer that Cross wanted to hear. “What does that little voice tell you right now?”

“…Little voice? You mean Chara?”

“Yeah, that…**thing**.”

While Chara said many…words at once, Cross decided to give the simplified answer instead of the exact. “He’s…a little upset that you referred him as a thing…he’s also called you something I’m not going to repeat…but he’s also says that I’m being too naïve.”

“…”

“…Murder?” Cross asked, getting a little worried, “C’mon now, answer me.”

“…We didn’t get chosen for our boy-scout merits or our good intentions. Remember, we were serving the side of villainy, and villainy ultimately doesn’t care.”

Cross felt tears pour from his face and, despite trying his best to will these feelings away, he sobbed quietly. Murder did nothing to console Cross; then again, what could he do? Cross knew Murder lost his compassion a long time ago, along with many of his other feelings. It was the price to pay for having a high amount LV, for Killer was like that as well, but with Murder it was different. Like a part of him got lost in his genocide timelines until he just…snapped. That’s what Cross knew. What Cross was unsure was what left of Murder after everything went downhill: how stable his mind was in everyday life, how consciously he was aware of the damage his was causing, and how much intelligence was affected by this change? Sure, it was none of his business before…but now he’s trapped in a rocky coffin with this monster and some of reassurance might be helpful…if they’re still planning to escape. From Murder’s undetermined look, it doesn’t look that way. _‘Just what exactly are you going to do?’_ Chara asked, now more calm about the situation now, not annoying like before.

_‘I don’t know’_

Cross took in a deep breath to calm himself down and said, “Is there any way we could tried to leave?”

“I’m open to any ideas” Murder simply said, walking around the cavern and shaking his arms around.

“Well…there’s got to be a opening somewhere, even if it’s as tiny as a pencil hole”

“I was thinking that as well…but I’ve been looking all over this area and I don’t see it.”

“I could help look”

“Just sit there. I think we need to dig our way out”

“W-what?” Cross said, not believing what he just heard, “I’m trying to help, first off. Second off, how are you going to dig us out of a **rock** cave?”

“I don’t need your help or want it, plus you’re injured and you would only get in my way.” Murder growled as he turned to face Cross, baring his teeth in a threatening manner.

“You just asked for any ideas” Cross retorted.

“Yeah, too bad you only came up with one stupid one”

“…Give me time, and I’ll think up of some good ones.”

“Oh yeah, fine, you got all the time in the world before we both turn into popsicles!”

“You don’t have to be such a dick!” Cross hollered out.

“Oh am I a dick? I’m so sorry” Murder started saying while being sarcastic before yelling, “Next time I’ll be sensitive for your whiny ass!”

“I am not whiny!”

_‘Yes you are’ _Chara said

“Oh please! You whine so much that it’s a running joke! ‘Oh woe, I’ve lost my AU! Oh woe, nothing is ever going to be good again! Oh woe, Inky left me and we’re no longer friends!’

“That’s not how I talk! Ink and I are not friends and I do not miss him! And anyone would be upset about losing their entire universe!”

“Yes, it is! And guess what? You’re not the only one that lost everything!” Murder finally said, pushing Cross away from him. Cross was stunned, but he was not going to back down. He got right in front of Murder’s face and angrily responded, “I’ve lost more than you ever did!” Murder did not back down and stared back at Cross, replying darkly, “You wanna bet?”

Cross panicked and pushed Murder away. Murder staggered a little bit and decided to punch Cross in the face. Cross fell back into the wall of the cave, and was ready to attack, however something stopped him. It was the tremble of the cave as the wall shook and dirt started falling from the ceiling. Murder and Cross stood very still during all of this, which lasted only a few seconds. They held their breathes for the entire time and slight moment longer after it ended, then they stared at each other in fear of what just happened. It was then they silently agreed on something; they might not have as long as they thought if they kept fighting.

“…Okay” Cross finally said, mostly in a whisper but it was echoed throughout the cave, “So the cave is not stable.” Murder looked around uneasily and drily commented, “Duly noted.”

“…so…now what?”

Murder merely shrugged. They both looked at each other and sat down on the ground slowly. Both of them were afraid to move right at the moment, but after a few minutes of silence they found the will to speak.

“Moving rocks is a bad idea?” Murder asked

“Moving rocks is a bad idea” Cross confirmed

“…So…yeah…um…any ideas?”

“…is there a draft?”

Murder took his finger and licked it, taking Cross off guard for a moment, than held it up. After a few seconds, Murder shook his head. ‘_So much for that’ _Chara said, which did startle Cross a little bit; nevertheless he ignored Chara once more.

“…Okay…can we dig out?” Murder thought about this idea for a moment, and the more he thought about it the more Cross could tell that he liked it. “Would digging move the rocks, even just a little?” Murder asked, to which Cross mulled it over with Chara.

‘_Oh now you want to talk me? Psh.’_

_‘Chara, please.’_

_‘…’_

_‘You want to get out of here too, right?’_

_‘…Fine! Yes, digging around will more than likely cause another collapse if you’re not careful.’_

_‘Thank you. Any other suggestions?’_

_‘Stay warm and pee often.’_

Cross was visibly taken back at the last statement Chara made, which caught Murder’s attention. “What did Casper say exactly?” he asked.

“Umm…yeah. Digging could cause a collapse…and to stay warm as well.” Murder rolled his eyes, replying, “Of course. Our possible only way out of here might kill us as well. Might as well kill ourselves now.”

“But it can work though…I guess we just make sure not to mess with the remaining foundation.” Murder and Cross started working on the plan from there. It wasn’t much of a plan to be fair, but it was a general direction they could start with and work from there. They started digging near the front of the cave where they entered from, but more in the center and away from the wall. They planned to dig down to about thirty feet and start going under the rocks from there, taking turns with each other. While it seemed like a simple idea, they were still tired and weak from earlier and thus the idea seemed more impossible every minute. By the time they dug down about five feet, they were exhausted and resorted to huddling and digging together rather than taking turns; when they reached seven feet down both had to stop because there was bedrock underneath the dirt after all, so digging out was not possible. They decided to re-evaluate the situation as they leaned against the wall and into each other.

“Okay, that proved to be a bust” Cross rasped out, panting heavily. He had to dig with one arm while the other was still in a sling. He was at a point where he would admit how tired and dizzy he felt. Murder’s mouth was clearly dry too as he tried to say, “Yeah. Very much so.” The wind was definitely blowing hard outside from the whirring noise leaking through the boulders. While they were fortunate that the air was not blowing directly on them, it didn’t stop them from freezing. Cross, reluctantly, settled for snuggling beside Murder and trying to stay warm. Murder sighed when he noticed this, but otherwise said nothing. Neither one of them said it, but they knew the other was starting to give up hope. Cross could faintly hear Chara telling him to get up and keep going but he felt as though he could pass out at any moment.

Suddenly, Murder shook Cross awake. Cross looked at him with a wide-eyed expression in confusion, but Murder said, “You fell asleep.” _‘Oh…I didn’t realize that I fell asleep…’_ He honestly thought that Chara would answer him at this point, but there was no answer. _‘Chara? Chara, are you there?’_ he asked…but nobody answered back. Murder noticed Cross’ pensive look, and asked “What did that bug say?” however Cross looked at him with a sad expression and replied, “He’s not here now.”

“What?! What do you mean by ‘he’s not here now’?”

“…he’s just not here. It’s like he left…but I know that he didn’t go away.” Murder was quiet when he heard this, and Cross merely assumed that he had nothing to say. After a few minutes though, Murder said, “You think he’s asleep because of your wounds?” Cross was a little shocked hearing this, but the more he thought about this, the more it made sense.

“…It doesn’t matter now.”

“…so…I guess this is over?” Cross looked at Murder in worry but acceptance. Even if Nightmare and other ‘Bad Sans’ went looking for them, they couldn’t get here cause of the snowstorm and the chances of them actually reaching the duo was slim. Other than that possibility, Cross couldn’t see anyone else coming to help them. Cross sighed and asked, “Unless there’s something else you want to do?”

“…Well…” Cross perked up just little when Murder started speaking. Murder tried to wet his mouth a little before saying, “We could have sex.”

Cross’ eyes blinked a few times before he could register want Murder had said; once he did, his face scrunched up in disgust. “What?” Murder asked in mild confusion but Cross turned his face away from Murder in disproval. It took a minute for Murder to realize that Cross was repulsed by this idea. “Oh you think I’m being disgusting, huh? I’m talking about survival here!”

“How is having sex going to save our lives?” Cross questioned, not bothering looking at Murder.

“Well…it won’t actually help us escape…but it would keep us warm.”

“…How exactly?”

Cross could feel Murder’s gaze on the back of his neck before taller skeleton stated, “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” Finally, Cross turned back around so he could glare at Murder while stating, “And if I am, so what? I don’t see how that’s such a big issue to you.”

“Well, it explains how cranky you are”

“Excuse me?”

“Humans and monsters that have sex often are usually calmer.”

“Based on what information?”

“Dude, it’s like…proven science or whatev’s”

“I highly doubt that” Cross said as he rolled his eyes. Murder shook his head before saying, “You want to keep going a little bit, right? Well, the best way is to stay warm and what better way to stay warm than to ring-a-ding-ding?”

Cross just stared at Murder for a brief moment before asking, “Ring-a-ding-ding?”

“…How old are you exactly?”

“Old enough” Cross hissed, however Murder asked, “I meant, are you a minor?”

“Fuck off. I’m not having sex with you.”

“Oh c’mon. You are dying and you have the wonderful opportunity lose something that every normal person or monster dreams of losing when they are a teenager.”

“Are you giving me a sales pitch?”

“Do you really want to die as a virgin and freezing your butt off, or do you want to die like a boss and swinging your dick out?”

Cross just sat there, in pure disbelief of what he was hearing. He didn’t know what to say to Murder, or at all really. It wasn’t like he despised the idea or had some vow of never doing it, but he didn’t want to just have sex with everyone and be considered a whore. He _did_ want to have sex at some point, but, before his universe was destroyed, he was saving the moment with the right person and eventually, after his world was gone, the idea of being with someone faded away. With time, he just didn’t have an interest. Now, all of a sudden, this skeleton named Murder, who Cross wasn’t that familiar with in the first place, just ups and asks him to have sex for pure survival reasons? Cross wasn’t entirely going to jump up and get down with this dude.

…However, Murder had a valid point. It was freezing, and it felt like there was nobody coming for them, so technically nobody was looking for them. It seemed logical, but even now he was so cold and could barely move. Clearly, from his expression, Murder was eager and ready to get started, but surely there was something else they use the energy for besides that! There must be some way to escape this rocky grave, even if it was stupid or reckless.

“I…well…not yet?” Cross admitted. Murder looked at him a little shocked, but his gaze soften just a little bit before he said, “Don’t worry about it. It was a selfish idea.” Cross felt a little bad about turning Murder down this time, but instead of dwelling on that, Cross looked toward the front of the cave once more. ‘_If the rocks weren’t in the way, we’ll be home free. Surely we can move them without causing another collapse.’_ It was then that he had thought of an idea…a really, really bad idea.

“What if we just blasted the cave wide open?” Murder’s eyes just widen when Cross said this, his eye-light dilated three times the normal size, as he said, “**_What!?_** Are you crazy?!”

“No more than you are! Now listen, maybe being all cautious about this situation is what we’re doing wrong. We are so careful about causing another collapse that maybe…just maybe…we can use it to escape. We can blast the wall open and, before the rocks come crashing down on us, we race for the opening. You said before that you were able to fight. Are you still able?”

Murder scoffed and replied, “I’m always ready for a fight. Like I said before, give me a weapon and I can fuck shit up.”

“Can you summon a Blaster?”

“…well…I think so? Even so, you do realize that there is like a 95% chance that we will die doing this.”

“I rather die escaping than die with my dick inside someone in a spooning position.”

“…I love how you are implying that I would be the one on bottom. Clearly you don’t know me.”

“Murder…”

“Relax Cross…and I agree. It’ll be something I can do rather than wait to die” Murder said as he smirked. He got up and helped Cross on his feet as well, then they both faced the wall with a newfound determination in their eyes. They both simultaneously summoned their energies into their own versions of Gaster Blasters, much smaller versions than their normal one’s mind you, facing them at the wall as well. Before anything else, Murder calmly whispered, “I hope you can run fast Cross.”

“I can run. Ready?” Cross asked, and Murder nodded. At once, they both fired at the wall. It was as Cross predicted, and the wall was blasted open to reveal the outside. Once the wall was gone, the cave shook violently and that was their cue. “RUN!” Murder exclaimed as he bolted, and both of them ran for the entrance as the rocks started falling. Cross was excited and filled with adrenaline…until something forced him on the ground. It was a hard, heavy smack and it was enough to knock him out.

When he awoke once more, he looked around and realized with horror that he was buried alive, pinned underneath boulders and dirt encased him. ‘_I didn’t get out…Murder!’ _ Cross, despite his head hurting badly, started calling out for the other skeleton, praying deep down that he wasn’t already dead.

“I’m here” a weak voice answered Cross. Cross’ eyes started tearing up when he heard Murder’s voice, but soon realized that Murder was trapped as well.

“Are you okay” Cross asked, noticing how weak his voice had gotten as well. “No you idiot. I am not okay” Murder replied, causing Cross to mentally wince. Cross couldn’t help but to start crying now. The plan had failed. It had utterly failed, and now they were going to die because of it. “I’m sorry” Cross said, tears leaving his eyes at a rapid pace. He began sobbing as he repeatedly said, “I’m sorry”, hiccuping every so often.

“…Don’t be. It was a good idea. Really.”

“But looked what happened!”

“Heh. Relax Cross. Crying over spilled rocks isn’t going to get you anywhere.” When Cross heard this, he did relax a little, but not much. It was then that Cross felt blood seeping out of his mouth and mixing with his tears while a numb feeling spread across his body. Oddly enough, he didn’t felt cold anymore. He felt numb, and it didn’t scare him. “I ain’t cold no more. Heh. Who knew that was possible?” Cross said, before laughing just a little bit. Murder didn’t say anything in response, so Cross kept laughing. “We-we should have went with your idea. Just, you know, fuck till our last breathes. Hahaha!”

“Cross” Murder said, however Cross was too preoccupied to listen. “Yeah, so much being virgin! Would have been a much better fucking ending then this shit! Fucking hell! Why did this have to happen to us? Huh? Are we so bad that we deserved to suffer like this, or is Fate just fucking spiteful!? Just fucking game pieces. That’s all we were.”

“Cross. Stop it.” Murder said, this time more forcefully. Cross stopped talking and just sighed. It was silent for a few minutes longer before he noticed some shuffling. He turned to the noise and noticed a hand reaching out to him. Cross was a little stunned, but nevertheless shifted himself to where he could grabbed the hand with his own, despite it being attacked to his broken arm. They held each other tightly before Murder said, “Get some sleep, Cross.”

“Won’t we die if we do?” Cross asked softly, now calming down from his fit.

“Yeah…but hey, I think we deserved some rest. How about you?”

Cross remained silent, but secretly agreed. He was tired…so very tired. Cross let out the breath that was holding and relaxed. His hand did slack a little on his grip, but he did not let go. Finally, he felt the darkness overcome his senses…and he welcomed it.

It was strange, but he felt at peace for once. No more anguish, no more fighting, and no more betrayals. Just perfect blissful darkness. For a while, he felt heavy in this state, then he felt…lighter. Much lighter. He preferred that in all honesty. Then he felt like he was being cradled, to which he did not complain either. He liked this in all honesty, and he never wanted to wake up…but then he felt something familiar. Very familiar. He could fell his feelings getting changed slightly, into annoyance, anxiety, and despair…for no reason. At first, Cross couldn’t place it…but then he realized who it was. ‘_Nightmare?’_ He felt warmth enter his body, and he wanted to jerk away at first, but found contentment in it. He eventually embraced these new sensations…but now he was curious.

“**Cross”**

‘_I know that voice…its Nightmare’s.’_

**“Cross. Wake up.”**

“Yeah buddy, wakey wakey!”

“We got your favorite food! Tacos!”

_‘mmh…tacos…I would love some right about now.’_ Cross could feel his mouth water as he thought about the tacos those familiar voices mentioned. He definitely wanted some. ‘_But who are they…they sound so familiar too.’_

“…Please wake up Cross”

“C’mon buddy! It’s going to be okay now!”

**“…Cross…please wake up…”**

‘_But I don’t wanna…’ _Cross thought. It’ll be cold again, and then he’ll have to…what did he have to do again? He couldn’t remember…come to think about it he couldn’t remember why he was sleeping before. It had to do with the cold…something being really cold.

“Please Cross…please wake up.”

“Cross…c’mon…stop scaring us. It’s not funny…”

It was then that Cross realized whom the other voices belong too.‘_Wait…those are Killer’s and Horror’s voices…why are they so upset?’_

“Cross.”

Cross immediately knew that voice…and was surprised. Why was Murder talking to him? Wasn’t he and Cross…dead?

“Wake up, you whiny little virgin.” At this point, Cross was angry at Murder for even mentioning that, but he kept listening as Murder continued speaking.

“Get up. Bedtime is over. I think you got enough rest. Besides, I think you are really curious about what’s going on, right?” Cross wanted to say otherwise…but he was curious. “We’re waiting for you…whenever you are ready; however I will say that you are trying the Boss’ patience though.” Now Cross was a little scared, for he really didn’t want to make Nightmare upset at him.

“By the way…you were right. They were looking for us. I’m sorry that I doubted you.”

_‘…wait…what...does that mean…we’re saved?’_ Cross didn’t want to get his hopes up…but he had to know…he just had to know. It was harder to open his eyes than he thought, but he managed. The light hurt a little bit but once he was adjusted to the brightness, he realized that he was in Nightmare’s room. He recognized the bed he was laying in, being all black and satin sheets and the elegant bed frame that was covered by a dark, thick canopy. He noticed the writing desk that was nearby, unusually cluttered with papers and trash; now that he could focus better he realized the entire room was messier than normal. There was trash on the furniture and on the floor while the closet looked disorganized and strewn out. Some of the chairs were set in the middle of the room and one of the nightstands looked broken. It felt strange to Cross, for Nightmare was very particular about his room and borderline OCD.

Cross adjusted himself just a little to get more comfortable only to realize that someone was next to him. He turned his head to see Nightmare lying down beside him, only more propped up on the pillows in a sitting position than actually ‘laying’. There was a book that had slid off his lap and was resting between the two of them, indicating that Nightmare was reading until he fell asleep. As for Nightmare…he actually seemed content despite it all. He wasn’t smiling per se but his face was relaxed and he was breathing in and out normally. _‘He looks so innocent despite being so evil.’_ Cross smiled just a little bit after thinking this, still staring at Nightmare’s face in awe.

Nightmare suddenly jerked in his sleep, and then woke up. He was calm at first, then noticed Cross was staring at him. His expression was priceless, wide-eyed and blushing while Cross watched him become flustered. Nightmare was caught doing something that he would consider weak and Cross knew it. Cross smiled just a little bit before groaning in discomfort. The pain was now coming back into his body, and spreading throughout his chest, head, arm, and pelvis. Cross closed his eyes tightly, not able to bear it. He wanted to start crying. Nightmare sighed and started uncovering Cross from the blankets, which were a lot more than Cross realized. Pulling up the sleeve of his shirt, Nightmare grabbed a syringe filled with a white liquid off the nightstand on his side and jabbed it in Cross’ shoulder unceremoniously.

Cross winced at the needle; however he was not surprised at Nightmare’s tenderness…or lack of tenderness for that matter. Nightmare lowered the sleeve and started rubbing the shoulder, helping the medicine go through Cross’ bones. Cross wasn’t affected at first, and he wondered how long it would take for the medicine to effect him until he received a wave of nausea followed by a tingle throughout his body. Cross started making retching sounds uncontrollable before Nightmare quickly pulled out a bucket, helped Cross upward and rubbed his back while Cross barfed in the bucket.

**“It’s a common side-effect of this particular painkiller. Relax and let it happen.”** Cross tried to say something in response, but he only continued barfing. When he was done, Cross was amazed that none of the vomit landed on the bed. He felt his mouth and eyes being wiped faintly with a damp rag before he was offered mouthwash by one of Nightmare’s tentacle. He drank the mouthwash from the cup, sloshed the stuff inside in mouth, then spitting it out in the bucket. Cross was also offered some pills by another tentacle, to which he grabbed the pills gently and threw them in his mouth. Nightmare then offered him water, which was rather warm, and Cross drank it along with the pills.

**“Those were for the nausea.” **Cross gave Nightmare a silent thank you with his eyes before the dark monster helped him back into the bed and covered him up with the blankets again. **“…You were unconscious about two days now…close to three”** Nightmare started explaining, perhaps sensing the confusion in Cross’ soul that still remained, **“You had a severe case of hypothermia and many of your bones were broken when we found you.”**

“…how did you find us?”

Nightmare smirked before saying, **“Reaper.”** Cross was a bit confused by this statement before Nightmare explained, **“Him and I have an agreement…a deal in a way. If anything devastating or horrific happen to my servants or my brother that might require his ‘services’, he informs me immediately as a fair warning. It has been very useful many times, such like recently. He told us where you two would be, and the approximation of the time of deaths would be. We just had to go pick you two up before you dusted and there would be no problem.”**

Cross found this rather convenient for Nightmare, but he didn’t dare ask how the deal came to be or why Reaper would be motivated to do any as such.

**“Anyway, when we found you…we were shocked at what we found. I’m impressed that you both managed to survive a cave collapse. We literally pull about five hundred pounds of stone and dirt off you and Murder.”**

The last part of what Nightmare said caught Cross’ attention quickly, and he asked, “How is Murder?”

Nightmare was caught off guard when Cross asked this, since he knew that Cross and Murder were not the best of friends, but he answered, **“He’s still recovering, same as you. You both were near death when we found you.”**

“May I see him?”

**“No. You are not leaving this bed. I’m still amazed that you woke up at all. You need rest.”**

“Please?” Cross begged, becoming desperate in his plea. Nightmare, once more, was shocked but he remained quiet for a few minutes before finally saying, **“I can tell the others that you’re awake. That’s all I will do. Besides, I have things more important to take care of and you need to be kept under watch.”** Cross was thankful when he heard this. Nightmare then got up, adjusted his clothes that he managed to sleep in, and teleport out. This left Cross alone with his thoughts, curious about what happened while he had been asleep. _‘Clearly Nightmare’s room is a mess now…maybe because he didn’t have time to clean it with all that happen? Or did the Horror and Killer just managed the trash the room in such little time…wait why am I in Nightmare’s room in the first place? Couldn’t I have just stayed in my room? Ah well…I guess it really doesn’t matter.’ _

_‘Course not, idiot’_

Cross was surprised by Chara’s voice, and wasn’t sure if he was glad or not that Chara was still around as well.

_‘Congrats. You managed to survive being frozen to death and crushed by a million rocks.’_

_‘Wait, you knew about that?’ _

_‘Duh. I was there all throughout, even when that psychopath offered you sex.’ _

Cross blushed a little when Chara said that, not sure how to retaileated so instead he ignored the comment. _‘Why didn’t you answer when I called?’_

_‘Our bodies are the same. I am you and you are me.’_

_‘That’s not true!’_

_‘You keep saying that. Clearly you’re still in denial. Anyway, when you got weak, I had to sacrifice some of my control and power over you so that you’ll live. I was aware, but I couldn’t do anything.’ _

“CROSS!”

Cross was startled out of his conversation with Chara as familiar cries caught his attention. Two well-known skeletons ran into the room and practically jumped on Cross in glee, which cause Cross to wince in pain; nevertheless he was thrilled to see Killer and Horror, his friends, alright and in one piece. In the doorway, he could also see Red and Blackberry, not showing too much enthusiasm but relieved nonetheless, as well as Error, who was more curious about what was going on and not showing much emotion whatsoever.

“Cross! You’re alive! And awake!” Horror ecstatically screamed, hurting whatever type of hearing that Cross possessed.

“We were thinking the worst had happened to ya. Dude, you are a survivor!” Killer said. Then both of them hugged Cross in what felt like a death grip. Cross smiled weakly and responded, “Guys…the painkillers haven’t fully kicked in yet…”

**“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” **Nightmare had silently teleported back in, unaware to the trio in the bed, to where the first thing he saw was the two local idiots hurting Cross unintentionally. Horror and Killer looked at Nightmare with fear as the tyrant commanded, **“OFF OF HIM NOW!”** They were not going to disobey nor question the commanded, thus Horror and Killer swiftly bounced off the bed at the same speed as he bounced on.

Cross, despite being terrified from Nightmare’s sudden flare in aura, was content. He was safe, recovering and, more importantly, going to live. His eyes wandered at the monsters in the room whom were either laughing at Horror and Killer or backing away from the angry Nightmare, who was chastising the entire group, and his gaze landed on the one other monster that survived the same ordeal.

Murder was wearing thick pajamas and a heavy robe with a hood that covered his entire skull. He was using two crutches to help him stand and walk around, while one leg appeared entirely engulfed by a cast as well. Both of his eye-lights were working now, though the one that was out before their rescue appeared slightly dilated. Other than that, he looked well but tired though Cross sneakily suspected that he was hiding the most of it behind an invisible mask. Murder noticed Cross’ stare, and gave a smirk before turning and hobbling back down the hallway, perhaps to his own room. Cross was smiling, and deep down he knew that very little change their relationship to each other despite it all.

Cross relaxed and stared at his gang in slight delight, taking pleasure in the warm comfort of the blankets and company.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, this was hard to write. I had to rewrite the entire story three times and I intended to have a sex scene in here as well. I'm glad that I'm done with this particular story.


End file.
